Of Men and Mice
by AltairSV
Summary: When T.K. woke up, he found out that he was no longer in his own house, everything has changed, including himself. He now has to find a way out of the place where he's in, but will he survive and make it? (One-shot)


Hi guys! I hope you'll like my fic! It's just like Tom and Jerry! One-Shot! No flames please. Don't forget to submit reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

oooooo

Of Men and Mice

"Yawn!!!!" T.K had just woken up from his sleep; he rubbed his eyes, got of his bed and decided to take a bath. He was still half asleep while he was taking a shower; he had a blurred vision because he was still half asleep, and because of the steam the hot water is giving.

After his bath, he dressed up and went to his fridge to have some breakfast. "Strange…there's no food…" T.K said as he searched everywhere for food. His stomach was growling and he couldn't take it any longer.

"Mom! There's no more food in the house!" T.K. yelled, but there was no answer. "I think she went out to buy groceries, so that means I'm all alone in this house…" T.K. sighed as he turned on the T.V., only to find out that the T.V. was black and white and that it was made out of a giant walnut.

"Okay…this is starting to get weird…" T.K. said to himself, "First there's no food in here, then the T.V. suddenly turned into a giant walnut, and why am I craving for cheese?

T.K. was about to call Kari and asked her if she wanted to hang out, but he couldn't find the phone.

"Where's the phone? I could have sworn it was placed in this table" T.K. said as he searched every table in the house. "Come to think of it, why are my walls and ceiling made out of wood?"

T.K. looked around some more and found out that his house had changed a bit. His bed was made out of a giant match box, the shower was one giant pipe with a small hole, the table was plastic and had stickers of food on it, the sofa was a stuffed animal, the whole place was lit up with one giant bulb, and the door…there was no door, it was just a hole!

"What is going on here? Have I been kidnapped?" T.K. started to panic, but after awhile he was able to calm down. "Okay, I just have to figure out where I am when I get out of here."

T.K. looked around the odd house, and spotted a giant broken mirror piece with sharp edges on top. When he looked at it, he thought it was a portrait of a brown mouse. He started moving, and so did the picture of a mouse.

"AHHH! A giant mouse!" T.K. yelled as he ran behind the sofa. "What kind of place is this?!" T.K. looked to see if the coast is clear, he looked at the mirror again and saw the mouse getting closer.

He grabbed a giant tooth pick, and when he looked at the giant mouse, it was also holding a tooth pick similar to that of the one he is holding. "What the heck?..."

T.K started getting closer and closer, and so did the mouse. He was so frightened that he dropped the giant tooth pick, and so did the mouse in the portrait. "This is starting to get weird…"

He tried to touch the portrait, and the mouse did the same thing. T.K. stuck out his tongue, and so did the mouse. "Hold on a sec…" T.K. started touching his face, and so did the mouse.

"I didn't know my face was furry till now…" T.K. continued touching his face and so did the mouse. T.K. had also found out that there were whiskers in his face.

T.K. was starting to panic once again, because he didn't want to believe that he was staring at a mirror right now. T.K. turned around and so did the mouse, he found out that he had a brown tail. He started wagging it, and so did the mouse, which could only mean one thing. He was staring at the mirror…

"WHAT HAPPENED? I'M A GIGANTIC MOUSE!" T.K. started knocking over his furniture. "Why am I a gigantic mouse with…?" T.K. stared at his hands, "four fingers, including a thumb? I didn't know mice had thumbs." Come to think of it, he was standing on two feet.

"I better call for help, maybe the other digidestined would know what to do" T.K. said as he hurriedly ran out the hole, and he stopped for a moment.

"I can't go out there, I'm a gigantic mouse! But on second thought, they just might think I'm a Digimon, it won't be so bad, I think…" T.K. walked out of the hole, and was wondering if he was still in Japan.

Everything was gigantic including the furniture. Suddenly, he heard the door closing. "Some body must have gone out" T.K. said to himself, he looked at his surroundings and tried to make his way to the door.

Before he was about to move out from his hiding place, another door opened, and a boy with brown bushy hair went out. T.K. was so happy when he saw who came out of the door, it was…

"Davis! Davis! Over here! Help! I'm a mouse and you're a gigantic freak!" T.K. said. "If he's a giant, and everything around here is gigantic, then that could only mean one thing, he was the size of an actual mouse.

"I don't know what happened to me, but I'm glad I ended up in Davis' house!" T.K. said trying to call Davis' attention. "Hey! Davis over here!!!"

"Hey, I can hear some squeaking!" Davis said as he looked around to find out where it's coming from, then suddenly, he spotted T.K.

"Finally, even though you think I'm squeaking, I'm glad you found me!" T.K. said in relief, but he didn't expect Davis to yell…

"A mouse!" Davis yelled as he went around looking for a broom.

"Davis wait! It's me T.K.! I've been turned to a mouse!" but before T.K. could explain, Davis was carrying a large broom.

"Get out of my house you brown rodent!" Davis yelled, trying to hit T.K.

"Wait! It's me! Stop it Davis!" T.K. yelled as he ran away dodging the broom. "It's no use, he can't understand me!"

T.K. found a skateboard while running around; he jumped on it and rode away as fast as he could while Davis was trying to pummel it with the broom.

The broom was about to hit T.K. leaving him no other choice but to jump off the skateboard, making Davis miss; but when Davis missed, he accidentally stepped on the skateboard and it started going around the house uncontrollably, soon after, he slipped and fell. When he sat up, the skateboard and the broom fell on his head, leaving one giant lump.

T.K. couldn't hold his laughter in any longer, that was the funniest thing that he has seen happen to Davis.

"Grrrr!!!! DemiVeemon! Get up now! Help me get rid of this rodent!" Davis yelled out with a red face, but DemiVeemon snored even louder. "Fine! Be that way!" T.K. was still laughing his head out. "Laugh at me will you? You pesky little mouse"

Before T.K. knew it, Davis stared running after him, and so he ran away. T.K. jumped on the table, while Davis dove slid on the table chest first. "I'll get you rodent!" Davis yelled with his hands open, ready to grab T.K. This time, T.K. could not escape it, but then he saw a pie.

"I'm really sorry Davis, but you leave me no choice!" T.K. grabbed the pie and used it as a shield while Davis continued sliding down the table and tried to stop, but he failed to do so, and as a result, he crashed into the pie face first. T.K. jumped out of the way and off the table while Davis continued sliding and smashed into a vase before falling off the table. When he sat up, he was wrapped around the table cloth with his head covered with pie, and on his hair were two flowers.

"PWWFFHAHAHAHA! That's looks so hilarious! I wish I had my camera with me! HAHAHA!" T.K. laughed so hard that his face turned red.

"You pesky little mouse! How dare you laugh at me twice!" Davis was really steaming up. When T.K. looked up, he saw Davis carrying a chair and was about to hit T.K. with it. T.K. quickly looked around for a place to hide, and he quickly dove into his mouse hole, and Davis dove after him, when he suddenly realized that he was too big to fit in the mouse hole. He dove and crashed on the floor, and to add pain to pain, his face hit the mouse hole.

Davis stood up and went to the cabinet taking out some stuff. "You won't get away with this mouse!" Davis started spraying insecticide in the mouse hole.

"Oh No! What do I do? I'm doomed! Wait a minute…what's this here? A gas mask?" T.K. was wondering what it was doing there, but it was no time to be curious, he immediately put on the gas mask.

"Ha! I bet you're suffering now you blasted mouse!" Davis said as he kept pumping and spraying the hole with insecticide, but little did he know, T.K. was sitting on the couch reading a small newspaper with his gas mask on.

After awhile, Davis stopped spraying since he ran out of insecticide. "Just to make sure you don't ever go out…" Davis inserted a mouse trap inside the hole and went to the fridge for his breakfast.

"I think the coast is clear…" T.K got of the couch after removing his gas mask and went outside the mouse hole, avoiding the trap that Davis had set. T.K. suddenly had a reckless idea; he pulled the mouse trap from the mouse hole and put it under Davis foot. He knows that Davis has a habit of tapping his foot while eating. After this, he started moving towards the door to make his escape.

Davis suddenly spotted T.K. going out the door after drinking his hot chocolate. "How'd you survive you rat!" When Davis stood up the mouse trap caught his foot. "YEEOOWWCH!" Davis screamed at the top of his lungs while jumping up and down on one foot while holding the one caught by the mouse trap.

T.K. laughed, but he had no time to do so, he had to get out before Davis grabs him. Before he was able to go through the doggie door, Davis grabbed him. "Gulp…I'm dead!"

"HA! I got you now you annoying little trouble maker mouse!" David said putting on an evil grin of victory. "Now what will I do with you?"

"Uh Oh, this is bad…" T.K. said nervously.

"What's the matter? Scared? Well you should be! Cause you're messing with the wrong guy! HA!" Davis said confidently. "Why don't I keep you as a pet instead? We're gonna have a lot of fun! Hehehe! But first I'll give you a name, hmmm, how about T.K.? Both you and T.K look almost and act almost like you know!"

"Gee, T.K. and me look alike because I AM T.K.!" T.K. yelled, but all Davis could hear were little squeaks.

"I'll introduce you to my other pet!" Davis said as he clutched T.K. tightly. "This is Kari, my favorite goldfish!"

"Oookay…" T.K. was having the weirdest day of his life, and he found out that Davis' goldfish is named after his best friend.

"Now, what shall we play first you wretched rodent? I know! How about race cars?!" Davis grinned while looking for his remote control car. Davis tied T.K. up and put him on the driver's seat of the car. He started accelerating smoothly, but soon after, he was making the car spin around in small circles, making T.K. dizzy. "Having fun yet??!!"

"I'm gonna report Davis for animal abuse when I get out of this alive!" T.K. screamed. Davis drove the car into the rug, making it stop, which sent T.K. flying to the sink.

"Hey come back here! We're not done playing yet!" Davis said, trying to catch T.K.

T.K. was able to break free from the rope, and realizing that Davis was nearing, he grabbed the soap and jumped off the sink, he landed on the soap which slid out of the kitchen. When Davis turned around to catch him, he slipped because of the soap track that T.K. made, and he collided with the cabinets afterwards.

"That's it! Now you're gonna pay!" said Davis as he held his head trying to gain consciousness.

"I'm too far away from the door; I'll have to hide somewhere in the meantime before he snaps out of it!" T.K. said as he looked for a good hiding place.

He managed to get up on a shelf and hid himself behind the books, after which, Davis was able to see clearly again. "Now where are you pesky mouse?" Davis spotted something move in the shelves and shouted "Aha! There you are!"

"Busted!" T.K. looked down from the shelf as Davis tried to get up. T.K. pushed the books he was hiding in off the shelf, which landed on Davis' face. T.K. saw Davis' old crossbow toy below the shelf which was armed with a toy arrow, at it was aiming right at Davis' stomach. "Hope this works!" T.K. jumped on the shelf and landed on the crossbow, causing the arrow to fire at Davis' stomach. Davis landed of his back, and T.K. jumped on and off his chest.

"Darn you!" Davis quickly stood up and ran after T.K.

"How much would it take to tire you out Davis?! I'm getting tired of running around just trying to get to the door!" T.K. panted out. He spotted a small catapult nearby; he jumped on the catapult and quickly rose to the air, landing on the shelf again.

"What's going on here Davis?" DemiVeemon asked, who has just woken up from his sleep.

"Great timing DemiVeemon! I want you to help me get rid of that mouse on the shelf!" Davis yelled out pointing to the shelf T.K. was on.

"Are you sure Davis? It's just a little harmless brown mouse…" DemiVeemon said.

"I don't care! Just get rid of it!" Davis yelled louder.

"Okay okay" DemiVeemon started climbing the shelf. "I'm sorry little guy, but Davis wants you out of this house" he said to DemiVeemon.

T.K. looked at DemiVeemon and was glad that he was being sent outside the house. But on second thought, Davis might grab him and torture him some more. "I'm not taking any chances; sorry DemiVeemon…" T.K. started pushing a really large book off the shelf, and when he did, it landed on DemiVeemon's head, which knocked him out cold.

"DemiVeemon! DemiVeemon! Wake up! Are you alright?!" Davis tried to wake up DemiVeemon, but all he could see were swirls in his eyes. "You are dead pesky rat!!!"

Davis grabbed a vacuum cleaner and set it in high. "You're going to pay now pesky rat!" The vacuum cleaner was sucking every thing in sight. T.K. tried running away, but the vacuum was too powerful; he grabbed on to a table leg, ad he was rapidly loosing his grip. "You're mine now mouse!"

The vacuum continued sucking everything, and it wouldn't stop until T.K. was in. T.K. lost his grip and was flying towards the vacuum, but before he was sucked in the nozzle, he was saved by a magazine, which got stuck because it was too big. The vacuum cleaner stopped sucking because the magazine was blocking the nozzle.

Davis pointed the nozzle towards him so that he can remove the magazine. While he was removing the magazine, T.K. jumped on the reverse switch, sending everything that the vacuum had sucked in earlier right back at Davis, who was covered in dust soon after.

"This is getting really annoying you pesky rodent! When I get my hands on you! I'm gonna torture you!" threatened Davis after getting up from the mess.

While Davis was getting up, T.K. set a sling shot to aim at Davis. He grabbed an orange, armed it in the sling shot at let go, sending the orange flying towards Davis, which has been shot at his mouth. "Bull's eye!"

Davis spit out the orange from his mouth, and when he did, T.K. fired an apple which again has been shot at his mouth. After spitting it out, a lemon was shot again, and it went into his mouth again. T.K. fired a grapefruit, this time Davis dodged it, but T.K. was quick, so he fired a banana to his stomach which fell on the ground afterwards. When Davis stepped forward, he slipped on the banana and fell on the other fruits that were fired in his mouth.

"This is my last one…" T.K. grabbed a pie and fired it at Davis' face. "It's a good thing Davis' family has a lot of pies, too bad it had to be wasted on Davis' face. T.K. hopped off the counter and was headed toward the door, only to find out that it had been locked. T.K. spotted an open window and quickly ran towards it.

Davis was able to get up and was after T.K. once more. T.K. spotted a bag of marbles and quickly opened the pouch, making the marbles scatter on the floor, which caused Davis to trip once more.

"I wonder how many times Davis tripped today?" T.K. wondered as he ran back between Davis' feet to avoid being cornered. "That's it! I know how to get out! But I better do it quick before Davis gains consciousness!"

T.K. hopped on they toy car that Davis used awhile ago, he grabbed the remote and drove to the high ramp that was pointing at the open window. "I've only got one shot at this, if I miss, I'll fall right on top of Davis!" T.K. said as he set the turbo to high. He drove around the mess and finally jumped from the ramp and towards the window.

The car was headed towards the wall, so T.K quickly jumped off the card and through the window. "Yes! I'm free!" T.K. said out aloud, but only to find out that the he was falling to the ground from the third floor. "I forgot that Davis moved into a new apartment in the third floor!!" T.K. yelled out aloud as he fell to the ground.

------

"AAHHHH!" T.K had hit the ground, and when he opened his eyes, he was covered in a blanket. He quickly removed the blanket and sat up. "Huh? Where am I" T.K said as he opened his eyes ad quickly scanned his surroundings. T.K. looked at his hands and touched his face. "No fur, no whiskers…"

"I'm…I'm back in my room…" T.K. said as he stood up and sat on his bed. "It…It was just a nightmare…"

"T.K., are you alright? Is there anything wrong?" Patamon said as he flew to T.K.'s bed.

"No it's nothing Patamon, just a bad dream…probably ate too much cheesecake yesterday" T.K. said. "What a relief, I'm glad it was just a dream."

"Don't forget T.K., you're going out with Kari at 4 pm later…" Patamon reminded him.

Just when T.K. was about to head to the shower, the phone rang.

"Hello, Takashi residence…" T.K answered the phone.

"_Hiya T.J., it's me Davis. So tell me, when are we going to do our project about the intelligence of mice? Hello? T.L?_"

T.K. sighed after slamming down the reciver of the phone and went to the shower, leaving Patamon with a puzzled face.

Meanwhile, Davis was in the other line with the same puzzled look on his face, "I don't get it, what did I do wrong?"

THE END

oooooo

So how'd you guys like it? My first one shot. Don't forget to submit reviews. Want me to add more to the story? Just email me your suggestion. Thanks for reading!


End file.
